


殘臂

by elchrists



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一場團兵肉。<br/>會寫這篇是起因於跟LPS交換團兵肉圖～</p>
            </blockquote>





	殘臂

　　一條血絲從里維被咬得通紅的指關節處滲漏，和著齒縫之間所流淌的透明唾液向下滴流，卻在碰到袖口的白襯衫之前被一個勁力握住──里維的手腕隨著不受控制的力道給推撞上牆面，並因此導致原本緊咬指節的那張嘴發出一聲嗚咽。他渾濕的黑髮緊貼著額頭，細密的汗水布滿整張臉。為了抵禦來自身後毫不停歇所給予的猛烈撞擊，身體自然的擺向牆壁以尋求支點。很好，里維充分見識到了，區區失去慣用手這種程度的殘缺，根本不可能剝奪熊一般的男人最原始的暴力。

　　「嗯──嗯──啊──」

　　里維急促的換著氣，總是斜斜上吊著的死魚眼此時滿是淚水。他努力讓視線聚焦，在保持後入式姿勢的情況下回頭看看身後的人，但那個男人卻是調整了一次角度，忽然進到最底，把里維整個人給釘在牆上。里維的手指全部握成拳，吃力的抵住牆面，本能的深深吸了口氣。他把頭向後仰，感覺自己從內到外都在痙攣。里維的肌肉誇張的抽搐著，從發軟的腰到失去觸感的腳趾，再到被深深填滿的後穴，他就像條鉆板上的魚一樣失去對於自己身體的掌控權。

　　而艾爾文的陰莖在這個簡直會死人的關鍵點竟以清晰無比的緩慢速度後退，抽離，里維體內的肌肉收縮，分泌出更多液體嘗試慰留住龐然大物。他「嗯──」了起來，這簡直是折磨，然後緊咬的牙關裡洩出一聲狼狽的哭音。但在他趕緊把嘴給管好之前，艾爾文粗壯的陰莖一個挺入動作，再一次大膽撞擊在里維體內同樣的位子上。

　　「艾──」

　　里維的眼淚隨著反射性閉上雙眼的動作滾出眼眶。再張開眼，他的眼裡佈滿血絲，黑色如曜石般銳利光芒的瞳孔此時已完全擴散開來，找不到一絲眼神的聚焦處。艾爾文熟悉這種眼神，這是高潮的前奏，所以艾爾文就是在這個時候從後頭以左臂抓住他的衣襬，將因為支撐不住而往下掉的襯衫與西外套重新往旁邊撥，然後一次又一次，用同樣的深出深入，像只知道蠻幹躁進的種馬一樣撞擊在里維的柔軟上。

　　他媽的……太超過了。里維又生氣又絕望，但他的身體唯一還能自主的就只剩下張合的嘴，而且為了供給劇烈運動所需的氧氣，他連發聲制止艾爾文的意圖都做不到。

　　艾爾文的陰莖又硬又燙，一下一下撞擊在他難以啟齒的位置。里維的腿被迫分得更開，全身汗流涔涔，重心往前抵著牆面，然後向後仰起腦袋以保持平衡。這般姿勢讓他的腰線挺高，噘起臀部，而在艾爾文面前清楚露出交合部位，並且讓艾爾文進入時可以更為徹底。艾爾文一直撞擊在同樣的位子上，越來越快，越來越用力，忽然一個涕零，里維倒抽口氣，他感覺自己突破了某種高點，堅挺貼在自己肚皮上的部分噴發出白液。這高潮來得激烈，根本無法掌握，里維嘶啞了一聲，腳掌捲起，大腿誇張的顫抖，整個人軟了下去。

　　艾爾文在他跌倒之前用左臂攬住他的腰，讓他停在同樣的高度──失去了一臂並不是讓艾爾文少卻任何優勢，而只是把資源重新分配，里維無法想像艾爾文只用一條手臂就在這種情況下穩妥的控制住他全身體重，那條手臂甚至連一點點的顫抖也沒有。

　　艾爾文並沒有停下交合動作，里維的發軟正好使雙腿更容易張開，艾爾文乾脆就以這等方便無比的角度，更為粗魯的加快抽插。里維在心裡對於艾爾文所發出的那一聲輕笑咒罵了所有地下街髒話，然後馬上意會過來自己的陰莖還在噴發，高潮還沒結束。艾爾文的速度越來越快，趁著他發軟的餘韻，每一次都頂在他的前列腺上，這讓他一直處於某種快意無法收斂。直到，艾爾文抽插的速度幾乎和他後穴劇烈的蠕動達成一致，他已經噴不出來，陰莖開始不爭氣的吐露空包彈般的前列腺液，如果艾爾文再不停止，他很怕還在持續噴發的狀態也不會結束。

　　「別。」

　　趁他打算有所動作、停止這場絕妙到恐怖的性交時，艾爾文狠狠的從齒縫間吐出一個字。支離破碎的發音這才讓里維發現，艾爾文遠遠沒有他所以為的好整以暇。艾爾文正處於自制力崩潰邊緣，從胸腔深處洩出呻吟，那個渾厚嗓音所發出的催情的呻吟。這讓里維求救般再次轉過了頭，意亂情迷的向後方看──但他並沒有看見他想見的，艾爾文情動高潮點亂七八糟的表情，卻注意到那條斷裂的右臂，儘管蘸染各種體液，卻又清楚顯露全身肌肉緊繃到極限的程度──皮膚表面盡是筋脈虯結的線條。

　　醜陋的截肢斷面的疤痕完全漲紅，就像里維體內那頭兇猛巨獸。在艾爾文最後一次用力將自己全部送進里維體內，挺在最裡處的同時，因渾身用力而向前衝刺的右臂，就和里維體內的陰莖的動作達成一致。那一刻，里維的內壁攪緊了野獸，艾爾文噴了出來，里維感覺身體裡湧進一股又一股溽濕的液體。

　　艾爾文低哼了幾聲，享受射精獨有的最私密的爽度。他把里維抵在牆上，兩人以牆為支撐，貼著對方的肌膚休息了很久。里維渾身通紅，汗濕得只想脫掉身上所有衣服。他感覺頭頂艾爾文劇烈的換氣，他的髮稍都被艾爾文的氣息給染得能夠滴出水。直到艾爾文自己的呼吸調整過來，從餘韻中回過神，才慢吞吞的放開里維，將癱軟的陰莖從里維後穴一點一點拔出。

　　完全抽出的那一秒，里維不由自主的「唔」了一聲，濃濃的鼻音。伴隨著近乎本能而麻癢的扭腰，過多的液體也溢了出來。里維感覺到腿間的冷涼，這讓他不自覺的打了個哆嗦。但身後黏著他的男體依然是一團火球，艾爾文將鼻子蹭上他的後頸，張開牙齒親密的啃咬了細嫩的肌膚一口。

　　不會痛，不過當牙齒咬上他發汗的皮膚的時候，里維依然不由自主吸了口氣。然後里維感覺到，貼著他後穴的那東西逐漸又有了硬度。

　　里維轉過身抬頭看著艾爾文，挑起了眉毛。艾爾文天藍色的雙眼也瞅著他，露骨且滿意的打量他上下。這讓里維低頭檢視了一下自己，在完全汗濕的艾爾文的西裝外套與自己的軍襯衫襬尾下方，肌肉緊實的大腿上有著數不清的紅痕，並且腿根之間黏著漫出的白濁色精液。顯然艾爾文這次同樣射得很多，而且艾爾文的辦公室裡永遠不會找到「我昨天有買啦」的保險套。

　　他的後穴被幹得又燙又腫，等一下清理一定又是一番功夫。里維邊半發牢騷的這麼想，邊面無表情的將手指帶到後方，然後乾脆毫不客氣的扶著艾爾文的胸膛，抬了抬右腿，以一種無所謂的態度把體內的精液先盡量弄出來。

　　播種的那個人倒是一點也沒有幫忙的意思，不急不緩，有些無賴的抓住他正在自己穴內攪動的手。

　　「幹嘛？」已經恢復成死魚般的眼神了。

　　「再一次，省潤滑。」是請求，但卻過份像命令。於是里維用同樣的眼神盯著艾爾文五秒有餘，再視線下移看著對方重新半勃的部分，這才讓手腕掙脫艾爾文的掌握，伸回自己腿間，塗起更多精液。他將那些精液慢條斯理的擦上艾爾文的右臂，看著精液從肩頭緩慢滴下，再用死魚眼瞥了瞥艾爾文。

　　  
　　──他吐出舌頭，沿剛剛擦上的精液所帶出的線條，從下而上舔了上去。  
　　

　　多美好的風景。艾爾文的表情看似沒有改變，被舔過的皮膚卻都在細緻顫抖。里維的死魚眼從俯角來看更加傲岸直接了，凝視著艾爾文的眼神像是看透某些想法，也像是沒有。

　　最後，兩人什麼也沒有說，艾爾文率先有了動作：以左掌擒住里維右邊的臀瓣，粗魯的將之分開，伸出舌頭抓住他的唇瓣，一邊接吻，一邊以正面立式將勃起的部分給直挺挺頂入里維體內。

　　那麼濕，又那麼習慣。

　　里維扣住艾爾文的右肩，五指用力一如握刀時的肯定，並激烈如雌豹啃咬般的回吻著。他掙開身上濕透的衣物，一件一件，地板上，是這一秒剛被甩脫的西外套，而白色完全髒了的襯衫，只剩下半邊還掛在里維的手臂上。

　　


End file.
